God Catching Alchemy Meister:Levelling Guide and Tips
General leveling tips * Using Marwen's Ring and Marwen's Necklace accessories at the same time compounds their effect. Wil and the main heroines can’t equip both at the same time, so their stat gains may be lower than other characters for the same number of level ups. (Main characters, however, can equip Demeter Gems on clothing so they can level up faster.) Marwen’s accessories may be irrelevant in the long run due to get yard furniture that produces stat-increasing stones or with transmigration, both of which become available late second game (NG+, append disk required). Even then, however, they are still important for two purposes: ** Leveling up during the first game and early second game so that your characters will be powerful enough to farm Sei Gobles (see Money Tips) or to clear the append disk dungeons the first time, especially Advent Bay. ** Capping all your character’s stats at Deadbeat Dungeon after transmigration in the second game or later. This minimizes the number of dungeon runs required. * Consider repeating arena battles for levels, especially early in the game. Arena battles do not advance in-game time, and battles that have been cleared do not require a fee, so are more or less free to repeat. The number and types of enemies is always the same. * With the Fountain of Youth furniture, you can transmigrate level 99 characters, i.e. reset their levels to 1. Skills and stats (Str, HP, etc) are kept. Once the Fountain is placed in the yard, characters that are level 99 and are equipped with their ultimate accessories (see Relic Accessories) will have an event. Selecting the event will let you choose if you want to transmigrate. Transmigration does NOT use up the accessory. You can do this as many times as you want. If a character has to be a minimum level to see an event, you'll need to level that character to that minimum level after transmigration. The Fountain of Youth is a bonus reward from Pagan Seal (Advent Bay), a stage available in the second game and onwards. * Yard furniture that give status growth stone (e.g. Jupiter Stone) are obtainable in the second game and onwards by clearing the Ver 2.0 dungeons (aka level 90 append disk dungeons). * The earliest you can: ** get to Meister: second game, chapter 9 ** get to Magnus: second game, chapter 9 ** FEASIBLY level up all characters to 99: chapter 8, when you get access to Deadbeat God. (See Leveling at Deadbeat Dungeon.) It is possible to level to 99 right at the prologue, but for the sake of your sanity please don’t do that. * Some characters have low stat caps. Stat caps depend on the character’s class. Most character move to the next class at certain levels. Wil’s class, however, depends on guild rank, so his stat caps increase as the story progresses. (See image) Wil can therefore have wasted level ups if all his stats are at the current cap. * Points gained to each stat during level up are calculated at the start of the turn in battle. It may therefore be possible to save, end the turn, kill an enemy to level up, and load the save if the stats gained at level up were not satisfactory. (See Misc. Info: Level-up mechanics) This is less efficient than repeated transmigrations or fast-forwarding time in the town to produce stat-increasing stones from the Meteorite furniture. * Certain enemies and bosses drop stat-increasing stones. The 4 bosses in Sealed Darkness (Yusof Riverbed, from Lyphia and Evelyn’s quest line in the second game and onwards) not only drop these, but also resurrect after dying and giving the drops. The bosses can therefore be killed over and over again before the battle ends. Best done in the second game when party members used are at level 99. In the third-game and onwards, stats are more easily increased by transmigration and stones from Meteorite furniture if they haven’t been capped already. See Misc. Info: Farming stat-up stones. General gameplay tips * Save often and in different slots! Some item delivery quests have time limits and are near-impossible to finish in time if the items aren’t gathered beforehand. Timed quests include Quests 118-121. Some bosses also drop rare crafting materials that won’t be available again until next game. Some of these bosses include: ** Ryumil Dragon – Dragon Beads (First game onwards) ** Elizasleyn or Principatus Angels – Angel Beads (First game onwards, but can be farmed in late NG+) ** Phinilly – Fairy Beads (Second game onwards) ** Mylen – Fiend Beads (Second game onwards) ** Asmodeus (both encounters) – Devil Beads (Second game onwards) ** Halphas and Storm Dragon – Divine Claw (Second game onwards) ** Phinilly fake – Fairy Wing (secong game onwards) :: In case you accidentally kill a boss that drops rare materials without equipping Ful’s Mill, you can easily backtrack, equip the accessory, then kill the boss. If you don’t craft Angelwing Shields the first game, you may be able to craft new clothing slightly sooner in the second game. * Pick the 30,000s merchant, not the 5000s one. Buy the 10,000s book. (See FAQs.) Save up Ripe Apples and Aromatic Herbs for the chapter 7 sidequest that requires 50 Fruit Spices. Save up Rainbow Shells for Quest 133 (requires 5, has time limit, and occurs in second game onwards), Topaz, Sapphire and Emerald for Quest 125 (requires 5 each, has time limit, occurs in second game onwards). Quest 144 in second game onwards requires 50 Ammonite Fossil furniture. There is also a quest in chapter 3, that requaires 20 Wood and 20 Good Wood, Tian orders it so wait until you have requaired materials. * Number of kills by a unit is not carried over to the next game. Wil therefore does not have to kill 500 enemies the first game (though he probably will) as Quest 148 is limited to the second game onwards. * You may want to deliberately target your allied units with an AOE attacks for the following reason: ** To lower their HP so that Prevail and Undress comes into effect ** To heal them if they absorb the element that the attack is. Useful for maps that do not allow item use. * Spending at the Church to unlocks Hannah’s scenes. The following cumulative amounts of money have to be spent at the church. When the total amount of money reaches that sum, an event will occur. ** 5000s from chapter 2 and on ** 10000s from chapter 4 and on ** 80000s from chapter 7 and on (100,000) if you're on NG+. NG+ comes with H-scene. If you spend 100k all in one purchase, you will skip the 5k and 10k milestone scenes. :: Amount spent can be carried over to NG+. * When picking furniture: ** Store: maximize prices. ** Workshop: maximize tools until reaching ~95 tools. At about 95 tools, all recipes will require only 1 of each material. The number of tools is the percentage reduction in number of materials needed to craft an item. (e.g. 1 Azure Fruit and 1 Blue Liquid crafts 1 Large Potion with 66 tools or more, 1 Azure Fruit crafts 1 Small Potion with 50 tools or more). Late in the game (second game or after) you may want to start increasing workshop mutate while keeping tools high. Mutate stat increases likelihood of producing a mutated item (e.g. Sanctified Necklace when crafting an Angel Necklace). See table below for possible mutations. ** Room: clerk if you’re selling things in the shop, or else knowledge. ** Yard: go with producers, and swap to sense furniture a couple of times per chapter to check for new recipes. * Some furniture trigger events when placed. The furniture are as follows: * The ultimate weapons for each character become craftable late-second game when Wil reaches Magnus rank. Magnus rank is attained by completing the quest 148 (500 kills with Wil) in Chapter 9 of the second game or after. * Mob spawns, combat outcome, item drop, and stat points gained during character level up are all calculated at the start of a turn. “Mob spawn” refers to cases in which two types of monsters can spawn at a single portal (e.g. Wisp and Fesp, or Static Kankuri and Kankuri). In order to get a desired mob to spawn at a portal or to get a desired mob drop, save, end the turn (defend if the mob attacks), then kill the mob/see if the desired mob has spawned. This is useful when Emerald-hunting (Quest 125, second game and onwards). * Things not to miss out on: ** Yuela route (unavailable elsewhere): *** Crimson Seal hammer – required to craft Flame Fox Hammer. *** Maria’s Heart treasure – required to craft some weapons ** Serawi route (unavailable elsewhere): *** Craft Mining Bracelets *** Master Key, mutated from Mining Bracelet ** Emelita route (available elsewhere, but limited): *** Melkaveil found in either Garden Ruins maps on Emelita's route, they drop Rocket Punch weapon for Sharty which is needed for one of ultimate weapons. :: The above 3 points do not include expendable items, furniture, key items or other items of no consequence from the various routes. Ultimate Weapons for each main heroine require materials from their respective routes * Use Feather tiles as a strong point for attacking/defending. Melee characters on a Feather tile will be sent back to it if their target does not die, resulting in a heal. Feather tiles also do not heal if a the turn is ended without moving that character on to the tile or clicking to make the character finish his turn. (So that the character says “Done”). Similarly, traps do not do damage if your character is already on it and doesn’t move for the turn. * Deployment gates also work similarly – if a character fails to kill an enemy and is sent back on to a deployment gate, he can immediately withdraw. Another character can then be immediately deployed the same turn to attack again. Characters that have been withdrawn will recover all status effects and some HP/SP/FS every turn when they are not on the battlefield. Defeated characters, however, will not recover unless they are revived with an item. * Critical hits do double normal damage. Percentage chance that a critical occurs is the attacker’s Luck subtracted by defender’s Luck. * Earning money early first-game: see Earning money. The 3 types of potions do not yield much money from selling – try to save them for battles. You don’t have to immediately enhance all clothing, especially not in the first 3 chapters of the first game when money is tight. * Accessories and weapons cannot be changed after a character has his turn ended/has been defeated/withdrew from battle in the current turn/is a clerk/is a guest, or if other characters are forbidden from deploying. Do remember to unequip useful weapons/accessories from clerks, and to prepare before a battle if other characters cannot be used. * Map bonuses that require "exactly x% control" or "at least x% control by turn y" are computed before the new turn starts (after enemies move) or when withdrawing. Brief walkthrough First game * Try not to use stat-boosting stones on a character that is not yet level 99, as the character’s stat may reach the 100 cap anyway. * For tips on earning money, see Earning Money. * Try to obtain as many of the following as you can: ** Demeter Gem *** Yuma Lake - Lake of Souls, bonus reward *** Abyss Cocoon boss drop (Servalwi route only) *** Solgash boss drop (Emelita route only) ** Chronos Gem *** Yuidora Mine - Hell Corridor (Yuela route only) ** Ful's Mill *** Underground Lake – Yuma Lake, in a chest *** Rogue’s Den – Limestone Caverns, in a chest. It’s there only if you picked the 30,000 merchant! ** Marwen's Ring *** Secret Seal – Yuidora Mine, in a chest (Servalwi and Yuela route only) * Things to do before moving on to next game! ** Kill King Putetto and get treasures behind sealed doors in Deadbeat God ** Craft and enhance all the current route heroine’s armors, and view their CGs ** View furniture-related CGs (hotsprings, etc.) See General gameplay tips. ** Craft useful accessories (Mining Bracelet/Master Key – Serawi) and weapons (Crimson Seal – Yuela) available only on the current route ** View other events (e.g. Misanshel, Serawi route, before last battle) ** Complete sub-quests. ** 100% complete all dungeons. **Level all characters to 99? Use Marwen’s Ring if you can and if you are leveling at Deadbeat Dungeon. If you don’t level to 99, and start a new game with “Remove Enemy Cap” set to off, you’ll have to wait until Deadbeat God is unlocked to level. * Clear the game Extra Stories Clear the extra stories to unlock the CGs and Lily, Leguna and Stone Golem. 2nd game * Carry over everything from the first game if you like. See image for settings to steamroll the enemies. If enemy level cap is not removed, you won’t be able to easily level to 99 until chapter 8 is reached again and Deadbeat God is available. * Start Eushully angel quests (EU cards only appear after you visit Eushully’s House). See bottom of Materials section. * Buy items at the Church to start Hannah’s quest (see General gameplay tips for amounts to spend) and to unlock a new way to earn money. (See Earning Money) * Roka’s quest to unlock Roka for third game onwards (Quest 109) * Mylen quest * Phinilly quest * Asmodeus quest * Lyphia and Evelyn quest to unlock the two characters for the third game onwards * Farm stat-increasing stones from the level 55 dungeon if you can and if you want. See Misc. Info: Farming stat-up stones. * Craft and enhance all clothing, starting with Gothic outfits to unlock Double Action for the 3 heroines. * Chapter 9: Get promoted to Meister, then Magnus * Clear Yuidora Mines EX * Clear append disk dungeons * Obtain Relic Accessories from append disk dungeons * Transmigrate characters and re-level * Try to obtain as many of the following as you can: ** Demeter Gem *** Yuma Lake - Lake of Souls, bonus reward *** Abyss Cocoon boss drop (Servalwi route only) *** Solgash boss drop (Emelita route only) ** Chronos Gem *** Yuidora Mine - Hell Corridor (Yuela route only) *** Ragena Ruins - Yuidora Mine EX, bonus reward *** Devil Bird Nest - Yuidora Mine EX, in a chest ** Ful's Mill *** Underground Lake – Yuma Lake, in a chest *** Rogue’s Den – Limestone Caverns, in a chest. It’s there only if you picked the 30,000 merchant! *** Beshtora Seal - Yuidora Mine EX, in a chest ** Ful's Tears *** Untouchable Cage - Yuidora Mine EX, in a chest ** Marwen's Ring *** Secret Seal – Yuidora Mine, in a chest (Servalwi and Yuela route only) ** Marwen's Necklace *** Ragena Ruins - Yuidora Mine EX, in a chest * Things to do before moving on to next game! ** Get all EU cards ** Kill King Putetto and get treasures behind sealed doors in Deadbeat God ** Craft and enhance all the current route heroine’s armors, and view their CGs ** View furniture-related CGs (hotsprings, etc.) See General gameplay tips. ** Craft useful accessories (Mining Bracelet/Master Key – Serawi) and weapons (Crimson Seal – Yuela) available only on the current route. ** View other events (e.g. Misanshel, Serawi route, before last battle) ** Complete sub-quests. ** 100% complete all dungeons ** Cap all character stats with repeated transmigrations and stat-up stones? * Clear the game Third game and onwards As above. Leveling at Deadbeat Dungeon Do keep in mind that a character gains weapon proficiency only if a weapon is equipped, and that the most powerful weapons all require level M proficiency. 1) Defeating the Deadbeat monsters (level 1-46) : The 5 enemies in each Deadbeat level will not attack no matter what you do to them. The deadbeat levels that are unlocked later in the game have higher-leveled enemies. 2) Attacking the King Putetto (level 46-75) : Attacking the King Putetto boss in the Deadbeat God level will allow you to quickly get your characters to about level 75. It Regenerates 50 HP per turn, so as long as you don’t do more than that in a turn you can keep hitting it until 20 turns pass. Defeating the King Putetto will cause it to disappear for good until you start a new game, so be sure not to defeat it until you’re really sure you don’t need the exp any more (e.g. right before finishing the game). : The King Putetto will attack you, however, if you attempt to melee it. At level 99, it has 70 Atk. Attacks also get Reflected, so be careful of that as well. Once every 3 turns, it will also use a Holy-elemental AOE that damages all characters within 2 cells of it. At level 99, its Int is about 50, so this attack hurts as well. : It also has Reflect II, level S physical, wind and ice resist, and level D holy and dark resist. : In short, attack it with a wind, ice, or physical skill to minimize reflected damage, and use ranged attack with a range of 3 or greater to avoid the AOE skill. Ranged skills that have low SP cost (e.g. Snipe) and Concentrate (SP regeneration skill) are good as well. 3) Increasing the level of King Putetto (level 75-99) : The King Putetto has a level of 75 or the average level of your five highest-leveled characters, whichever is higher. Characters that are store clerks or are in Guest mode are excluded from the average. : When your characters are about the same level as the King Putetto, the exp gained from attacking it will decrease. The minimum exp you can receive from King Putetto is 10 no matter how high your level is. : You may therefore want to level up 5 characters with King Putetto until those 5 characters and King Putetto are at level 99. : The rest of your characters can then be leveled quickly with King Putetto. : Of the five characters you want to level to 99 first, you may want to use Wil and the main heroines as four of them due to their ability to equip Demeter Gems. *EXP gained by hitting King Putetto with 4 Demeter Gems and Double Action, at a lower level than the boss. *40 EXP x (1 + 0.25 x 4) = 80 EXP *Two fights / turn = 160 EXP / turn. *A level 45 main character therefore takes 1 dungeon run (more than 16 turns) to get to level 70, which is the King Putetto’s level. Other Deadbeat mobs more efficient before level 45 since those give 100 base EXP per kill (2 level ups per kill with 4 Demeter Gems). *EXP gained by hitting King Putetto with 4 Demeter Gems and Double Action, at the same level or at a greater than the boss: *10 base EXP x (1 + 0.25 x 4) = 20 EXP *Two fights / turn = 40 EXP / turn. *18 turns = 720 EXP = 7 levelups *29 levels from level 70 to 99 takes 4 dungeon runs at 720 EXP per dungeon run. *When 5 characters and therefore King Putetto are at level 99, the remaining characters gain the following amounts of EXP per run, notwithstanding slowdown from 97-99. **Melee: ***No double action: 680 EXP / Dungeon ***Double action: 1440 EXP / Dungeon **Ranged: ***No double action: 720 EXP / Dungeon ***Double action: 1480 EXP / Dungeon *From Level 50, the slowest leveler would still be there in no more than 8 runs. Legend ◎＝Able to attack King Putetto with no problems while receiving little to no damage. ○＝Attack has high SP cost, receives high damage from the Holy AOE attack or from Reflected attacks. May require some healing. △=Receives high damage from King Putetto’s melee, from Reflected attacks, or from the AOE attacks. Pay special attention to this character’s HP. Leveling guide and tips